Project Summary Clinical Neuroscience Research Training Program (CNRTP) in Psychiatry This training program, now in its 20th year, is designed to meet the national goal of increasing the number of fully trained psychiatric physician-scientists conducting clinical and translational patient-oriented research in mental health. In order to be effective independent investigators, psychiatric physician-scientists must be fully trained in both clinical neuroscience and modern clinical-translational research methodologies. The ever-increasing complexity of the science and methods require that individuals receive specialized training in order to take full advantage of the rapid advances occurring in the field. This 2-3 year program will utilize a curriculum designed to give the trainee mastery of the fundamentals of basic molecular and cellular neurobiology, neuropharmacology, neuroimaging, psychiatric genetics and the responsible conduct of psychiatric research in human subjects. Trainees will benefit from individualized mentorship by members of a large and multidisciplinary group of research training faculty within the Department of Psychiatry. The rich training environment is supported by a number nationally funded research programs / infrastructures within the Department of Psychiatry, including the: 1) Clinical Neuroscience Research Unit, 2) National Center for Neurobiological Study of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, 4) Center for the Translational Neuroscience of Alcoholism, 5) The Yale Stress Center, 6) Neurobiological Studies Unit, 7) Neuroimaging Program (that includes PET, SPECT, fMRI, MRS, and DTI), 8) Psychotherapy Development Research Center, 9) Program in Human Psychiatric Genetics, as well as 10) new programs in Interventional Psychiatry, Computational Psychiatry, and Diet/Metabolism/Brain-Gut interactions. Trainees will conduct their research studies in specialized inpatient and outpatient research facilities and specialty clinics, and the resources from other basic science programs within the Department and Medical School will also be utilized. For the past 60 years, the Research Faculty in the Department, and its alumni, have had an outstanding track record of training nationally and internationally prominent researchers in psychiatry. The renewal of this application seeks stipends for 5 postdoctoral fellows per year and will allow this program to continue to succeed in increasing the number of fully trained, clinical-translational, patient-oriented research psychiatrists nationally.